


Three Sentence Short Story

by Realstone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realstone/pseuds/Realstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the best work I have ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Sentence Short Story

“Meet me, please!”  
“Where?”  
“Neutral ground.”


End file.
